In Love with the Criminal
by GoodQueen
Summary: My inspiration: movie "Shot caller", photos from a movie "Another me" and a song "Criminal". Originally posted on AO3 As always, I used all of this just for fun, I did not and I won't intend to benefit from it or any other of my fanfic works published here, on AO3 or anywhere else. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"I know you told me I should stay away

I know you said he's just a dog astray

He is a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

But mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy..."

Inspired by stupid and naive song above and images from movies "Shot caller" (I watched, it blowed my mind away) and "Another me" (Haven't watched yet).

Originally posted on AO3

blog/goodqueenkaro - here you can see some moodboards :)

PART ONE

Present

\- Lady Stark, LADY STARK! Is it true, that your daughter is going to marry ex-criminal?

\- No comments!

\- What is your son, the northern general prosecutor is going to do about it?

\- I SAID, NO COMMENTS!

\- Bugger off, pal! Or you're gonna lose not only this nice camera! – bodyguard let lady Catelyn to hide herself behind Winterfell Manor's massive door, but even the oak doors and heavy curtains not cut her off completely from the bustle of journalists, paparazzi and ordinary sensation hunters roaming the already ruined lawn.

\- Robb?

\- Here I am.

\- Do something about it, son!

\- Mom, I would like to remind you once that it was your idea to release and, say, employ him!

\- You agreed to it, and you know that after your father's death…

\- Yes, yes, an ordinary policeman, and even the entire squad little author: he did it. Now Ramsay Bolton is locked up and Sansa ...

\- Yes, I know what's going on with Sansa! It's inconceivable. After all ... I've tried to bring up all of you well ...

\- Mom. - Robb hugged his shaking mother. - Come on. Let her do what she wants and you'll find that after a scandalous wedding, we will soon have an elegant and quiet divorce.

\- Are you sure?

\- Mom, what could it be, to tie Sansa may be for a long time with a man like Jaimie Lannister?

The door handle clicked and a young red-haired woman burst into the house, supported by a large bodyguard with a nasty scar on his face. Before she could say anything, she vomited to the floor, luckily bypassing the Dorian rug and guardian's shoes.

\- Sansa, honey, are you sick?

\- Clegane, what's wrong with her? - Brother and mother headed towards Sansa.

\- Well, she's pregnant. - Robb Stark stepped back and Lady Catelyn froze with her mouth open. The giant Sandor Clegane shrugged and picked up an envelope with a significant gesture. - As if anyone asked, we are just coming back from a gynecologist. Mr. Jaimie told me to go to the fucking jeweler. Do you know the jeweler who will let me in?

Sandor hurried with the help of the weakening Mrs. Stark, and Robb asked bitingly in a tone previously reserved for his mother:

\- Sansa Stark, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD ABOUT ANTI-CONCEPTION?

\- I do, but half of my teachers are septas, Robb, I couldn't sneek out to see a doctor or to a pharmacy, and you know that a condom doesn't give 100 percent certainty ... - she reffered all of this like some seek biology lesson.

\- I'll kill him with my own hands and go to jail! - Prosecutor grabbed his own luxuriant curls.

\- Do not dare to hurt him! If it wasn't him, I would have carried Bolton's child already!

\- Don't be stupid!

\- I still seem to be a little innocent girl for you, Robb! – she screamed and added coldly and silently glancing at the kitchen, where Sandor of Lady Catelyn disappeared - The entire Flayed Men Gang wants to kill me and rape me before! Probably some of them also after. I've already got used to it, Gods, I mean ... you know what I want to say! - she put her hands on his shoulders. - Mama boys and you, you must be safe. It is too late for Arya and me, but everything will be fine, you'll see! Nobody touches the wife of the Black Watch's boss.

\- I've caused all of this myself…

A year before...

\- Jaimie Lannister! Come on!

The gang boss looked at the guard calmly and with a nasty smile.

\- You have a visitor. – The guard kept his hand on his weapon and sweated heavily. - Prosecutor Stark wants to see you. - He said quietly, looked again at the group of Jaimie's adjutants, breathed and recited - He said that it was about his sister.

\- I've heard a bit about the Frey ambush. It seems it's already called… The Red Wedding? Arya Stark has been found yet? And the little one, how is he called?

\- The problem is, than yes, she has been found, you can say that…

\- You've got me! I'm curious! After you, sir!

\- Very funny! - the guard nodded at the two more men available. - You know the procedures.

Even the gang leader had to follow the rules - the main ones. He mechanically surrendered to the guards who bound him and moved along well-known corridors. He did not intend to listen to the honorable fools once more, but Stark must have been desperate after his father's death.

Starks. A family of former law enforcers, and then policemen and prosecutors. Honor fools and ulcers on the ass of every gang except the Black Watch, which doesn't sold drugs in schools, do not used and does not allow the use of juvenile whores. The Black Watch, by virtue of its agreement with the Starks, had kept the underworld in check since Prohibition - until the Boltons arised.

Jaimie was a stranger. He didn't even come from the North. He came at the command of his father to negotiate with the Black Watch, and the fucking undercover cop put him in prison. Jaimie killed the boss of Dragons, Aerys Targeryen, Jaimie's father was killed in the fight for an influences by Dothraki gang allied with the Dragons, the widow of Drogo and daughter of Aerys a year ago was killed the same undercover, who jailed Jaimie. Tyrion Lannister shifted sides so skillfully that Jaimie wondered how much his unexpected vision was a due to his brother.

He sat down politely in the chair, but as soon as he saw who was behind Stark, he rised up.

\- Jon Snow, you son of a bitch! - Black Watch traitor and undercover cop here, this is ridiculous!

The prosecutor's gesture stopped the guards. Black-haired pinch got strong and grew a beard. No wonder he's changed, I'm almost in my forties, Jaimie thought. He sank into a chair.

\- Nice to see you too, Kingslayer

\- Fuck you. Stark, why did you get him here ?!

\- Arya poisoned old Frey. – Snow said undeterred.

\- What did she do?! – Jamie laughed with sincere admiration - I underestimated her! Maybe she should come to me? – He laughed. – Locked up?

\- She put down her badge before she poisoned old Frey. Robb said dryly. – She sent the testimony in an encrypted postcard from Braavos. Rickon is with her. Someone was helping her, she just wrote that they had false documents.

I bet on Gendry Waters, you honorable fools, Kingslayer thought. He had his spies too.

\- You don't have an extradition agreement with Braavos, that was smart. But such a talented policewoman? Wow!

\- Apparently Talisa's miscarriage was a bit much for her. – said Snow. Robb jerked and clenched his jaw.

\- You know, I would never support that what the Frey tried to do, to anyone, you little motherfucker. – Jaimie became serious.

\- I know, that's why we're talking.

\- I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Stark. Someone is threatening Sansa? - he kept his eyes on Robb.

\- Bolton set a prize for her. Lover for dead. Higher for alive. You know him, you know what he'll do to her if he gets her. I wanted ... my mother made me talk to you.

\- I bet she's here.

\- How do you know?

He shruged his arms. An uncomfortable gesture in handcuffs.

\- I have children, even if this bitch Cersei keeps them away from me. - and maybe it's for better, he thought, but you won't know that I think so. - Let her in. - he said with a mischievous smile and a defiant prince's look on the face.

Catelyn Stark was classy, even pale and with dark circles under her eyes.

\- Kingslayer.

\- At your service! I'd get up, Lady Stark, but these ones, they're gonna beat me. - he pointed at the guards.

Lady Stark spread a letter in front of him. Her hands were trembling. A steak of sick nonsense with repetitive words: "Come and see."

\- What do you expect from me?

\- If it was up to me, you would rot in prison preventively to death. My son decided otherwise.

\- The jury decided otherwise. - he commented not without certain satisfaction. – Suppose they didn't team up with Aerys.

\- If we get Bolton, your punishment will be shortened. - Robb said tiredly.

\- Oh. – Jaimie's voice was dripping irony.

\- Attenuating circumstances will come to light. – Snow added seriously.

\- How nice. But I'm not interested. I'm only interested in Lady Stark's request.

\- Should I beg? - she drawled.

\- Just ask - you would able to do for your daughter, aren't you?

\- Take his handcuffs off. - she lowered her eyes. The prosecutor nodded.

After a while, the dumbfounded guards saw Lady Stark taking the criminal's hands in her own and plead:

\- Please, protect my girl, I can't lose her too…

\- Lady Stark, I swear to you that I will not only protect Sansa for the price of my life, but also do my best to bring Arya and Rickon back. – he told deadly serious, looking straight in her eyes. After that he'd added merrily – Now, let me get change, make a few calls and grab something to eat!

\- You've gotta be kiddin'!

\- I was never such serious in my whole life, Snowflake! Find Clegane, and tell him to move his sorry ass to scholl or whereever miss Stark is now.

\- How am I suppose to do it? And don't call me that.

\- I dunno. Your're the detective, aren't you Snowflake?


	2. Chapter 2

Past

Myrcella and Tommen. Once, Cersei was important. Now only children. Only them. Why then he wanted to help a completely foreign girl, the daughter of a foreign woman, the sister of a guy who put him in prison? It is useful to have a debt of gratitude to the General Prosecutor, but was the game worth all the trouble and danger? Nobody will know what he really think. Maybe only her. If she asks - but she probably won't. In his world women asks, they talk, men only comfort women. The men did their best. They look after and protect, even from behind the bars. Maybe he could see the children.

He had to admit that Snowflake was effective. He mocked him by telling him to look for Sandor - he was the only person who visited him in gaol. In Dreadfort it was not difficult to find almost 6ft tall fucker with a burned face or scars, but the matter was facilitated by the fact that Sandor had no tattoos and loved to eat chickens, so he dined regularly in predictable places. Sansa attended to boarding school in Torrhen's Town, but by the time they talk in prison, she was already escorted on her way home to Winterfell Manor in Wintertown. She was to get police protection, and Jaime was to find and, as Snow puts it, neutralize Ramsay. He sent Sandor to meet Sansa and set off with Snow to Winterfell.

Then, things got complicated - Sandor called in the evening and said that Sansa slipped away from security. Jaime without a word took a leather jacket, Aviators and just left the bar, where they were staying.

\- Lannister! - Blackwater, another undercover was about to follow the gangster, when Clegane stopped him by force.

\- Leave it. His ex-wife regularly ran away from home when she was a girl.

\- Well, so what?!

\- He's been good at founding her.

\- And?!

\- And finally they got married and divorced.

\- Is this supposed to calm me down ?!

\- Yes, because she stopped running away since the wedding.

\- And after the divorce?

\- Well, that's a second husband's problem, isn't it?

Sansa looked in the mirror. Once again, she checked if her red hair was well hidden under the dark cap. Tomorrow they would reach Hills Hornwood, and in three or four days to Karhold, where nobody would look for her.

\- Matt? Matt? - He probably went downstairs, she thought.

She took things and closed the motel room. Carefully she looked out into the yard and froze. Matt Karstark talked to these fuckers from Flayed Men! She dropped the bag, took out all the cash and stuffed it into her pocket. She took the phone but turned it off and pulled out the card. She started to look for the back exit. She thought it was good that Spring had arrived.

Meanwhile, the Flayed Men began to get impatient.

\- Matt, where is that red pussy? Go check it out!

The boy went and one of Ramsay's pets poked a buddy.

\- Chicks ... they're always late ... And Ramsay is waiting! And we are waiting in line!

The engine sounded.

\- Hey look! Who is this?

\- Nice motorcycle, grandpa! We could use it!

Jaimie quickly assessed his strength. A car, three motorbikes, six men, one with a visible weapon.

\- Have you seen a red-haired girl here, about 17 years old?

\- And what, do you date her? - they croaked.

\- She's a homerunner and I'd better find her first. Before you!

Jamie brought out the right hook without notice, after which the first of six bastards understood the concept of "fall head over hills," and from the crack of bones Jaime could've concluded that he had broken jaw. Another, who pulled out a knife fell to the ground and howled in pain and terror after Jaimie put the lever on him and broke his elbow. The other two tried to catch him, but one took a kick in the stomach, and the other ended with the nose crashed by Jaimie's backhead. He kicked them at the knees and kidneys. He only stopped when the fifth aimed his gun at him.

\- My name is Jaimie Lannister. Think about it, you bastard, do you want to shoot me? When the Black Brothers follow you, this freak Ramsay will not help you.

\- OK ... OK ... help us find a Stark girl! Ramsey ... - Jamie took a moment's hesitation to twist the juvenile's wrist and take the weapon away. The last one threw the baseball bat. - Good boy. And now you can tell me who brought you here ... - he drained the tap and aimed at the shaking boy - ...and then one of you will go to Ramsay and tell him that Sansa Stark is in my care. If her hair falls off, Ramsay would seem like child's what he did with Greyjoy. Understood?

\- Eh ... why one of us? - Instead of explaining, Jamie shot a hero who was trying to reach for a knife. - There can be two. I'm not greedy, but one is already dead, and the rest probably need a doctor ... - he shot three tires, then reached behind his own weapon. - ... and now I have nine bullets, you have one car and the choice. Either you report to the police and you run away from me and my brother like hell, or we end the fun here and now. Make your decisions quickly because I'm in a hurry.

\- Fuck Ramsay! - moaned the shivering boy. - Mr. Lannister, Matt Karstark helped us, but I didn't want to hurt this chick, it's Ramsay, you don't know what he is, I am begging you, don't kill me, I just wanted ... I swear ...

\- You bastard! - one of the kicked people shouted, and Jaime shot him. He didn't kill, he aimed sideways.

\- Shut up. And you, don't you whine like a dog or take oaths that you don't intend to keep. You have entered the lottery ticket and you still have the chance to be a man and stop to lick the shoes of a psychopath. Run, stay, it doesn't matter to me.

Jaime reached for the baseball bat, kicked the knife somewhere far into the parking lot and went to the reception.

\- Buddy, was a red-haired girl here?

\- I don't know, if red, but bbb ... she came out through the back exit! - he pointed out. - Her boyfriend went off looking for her.

\- If a patrol arrives, have them call Prosecutor Stark. Understood? He will know what to do and what happened. One corpse, one escaped, if he has a little reason. - Jaime tossed the roll onto the counter. - It's for losses. Lannisters always pay their debts, remember.

The receptionist just nodded. He didn't get up. He felf like having a wet pants. What the fuck is this? Kings Landing ?! There was never a shootout here!

Sansa hid in some kind of big pipe. There was a lot of construction equipment here, maybe he won't find it. Maybe he won't find her, Mother, look after me!

She heard motorcycle.

\- Sansa! - she jumped - Here you are! Why are you running away from me?

\- I heard something and got scared. - she stood up, trying to be calm, though her knees buckled.

Matt embraced her.

\- Honey, you don't have to run away from me ... my sweet, you're shocked! You're gonna be fine, though, let's get out of here.

\- And this motorbike? - she pretended to embrace him.

\- It's nothing, come on!

When he pulled away, she fled. He grabbed her by the sleeve, she ripped off her jacket, lost her hat, ran blindly until she reached some makeshift storage and slammed the door behind her. She put the chair under the door handle and began to look for a weapon and escape route.

\- Gentle Mother, strength of women, help our daughters through this fray. Soothe the wrath and tame the fury, teach us all a kinder way. - she repeated quietly, time after time.

Matt's scream sounded outside, but after a while it stopped, giving way to vengeance.

\- Sansa Stark ?! Get out! Sansa? - A male voice called out. Adult and deep. Maybe it's a policeman? - I'm Jaime Lannister, I will help you!

\- Oh fuck. - she said. I wonder what the septa Mordane would say? First prayer, then swearing. Well, but she wasn't threatened by Ramsay Bolton, Sansa thought in a fit of deadly humor. There was no second exit.

\- Sansa. - the man banged on the magazine door.

Wait. Lannister is Bolton's enemy. Just what is he doing here?

\- Are you alone?! - she shouted.

\- Alone! - he chuckled. - Come out, kid. If I wanted to hurt you, I'd have knocked that door out a long time ago. Come out, we don't have all day for chats.

\- Find my jacket and tie Matt, I'll leave! - Nice thought. She heard him leave. Slowly, she set down the chair and opened the door. He was not visible. She pushed the door open and fled to escape, only to collide a moment later with a mountain of muscles and get stuck in an iron grip. She snapped her teeth, but she couldn't reach bare skin.

\- Bite me and I'll spank your ass, I swear! - he moaned lifting her up in the air. - Enough of that! He tossed her over his shoulder like a fucking caveman and began carrying her back to the motel. Holding her ass, of course.

\- Let me go! - she screamed.

\- You've caused enough trouble! I'm on fucking conditional, but how do I explain to your brother two or three shots and one corpse? And all this before ten o'clock!

\- Let me go ... please ... - and at least get my hand off my ass, because I've never felt so weird, she thought.

\- Repeate?

\- Please.

\- No. I'd love to watch the cops laugh at you being carried on my shoulder.

\- Please, don't do this to me.

\- Repeat. Nicely! - He laughed at her most insolently in the world and still clutched his long fingers on her ass, and worst of all, it did not disgust her, nor was she afraid. She swallowed her anger.

\- Please, don't do this to me.

Suddenly the world staggered and she stood back on her own feet. There was a tattooed muscular man with intelligent eyes, a bit too prominent, but a nice nose, and a haircut and mustache, as if he had stucked in the seventies. She felt a shiver penetrate her, probably through a mixture of adrenaline and cortisol in her veins.

\- Have you calmed down already?

His eyes narrowed cheerfully in a rather pleasant way. He reached out awkwardly and touched her cheek for a moment, like a man not used to such gestures. She shuddered again. No, it's impossible, she thought despite her will, moving her gaze over the beautifully carved shoulders and strongly outlined hood muscles. It is impossible! She's on some tattooed gangster jumble.

\- I ... yes, it's better. Only cold. It's because of stress. Excuse me.

\- You shouldn't apologize to me, but we'll come to that. I will help you, you only have to ask.

\- Again?!

\- I let you go. Now I can take you home or leave you at the police station.

\- Why did you help me?

\- Bolton is looting in my area, and he disgust me. And I think if I take you back, your brother and your fiance will turn a blind eye to the shooting.

\- Jon is not my fiancé!

\- You are charmingly nervous for a non-fiancée and you have quickly guessed who it is about. - he snorted at that old-fashioned mustache. - He devotes a lot of effort to saving your shapely ass.

What the fuck are you doing, Lannister? You got so mad on your brain that you're flirting with seventeen? Snow will tear your balls and Stark will strangle you with his bare hands! he reminded himself.

\- I don't have to ask if so. - she changed the subject. He raised an eyebrow and prepared for a grip, at least he would have a bit of primitive pleasure from that. - No no! Okay, please, take me home.

\- Polite.

\- You are horrible!

\- I'm a gangster, what did you expect?

\- Certainly not you here.

He sighed.

\- And I expected everything but your mother, begging me for help.

\- What are you talking about? - as if it decreased and completely lost her wit.

\- What came to your mind? You had police protection.

\- I was scared ... Ramsay ... he ... such protection would not help him.

\- I saw that letter. A piece of crap and a well-measured challenge.

\- It's not just a letter. - she suddenly started to cry. Desperately and hysterical. - Hhe ... sometimes ... don't let him touch me, never again, please! Or Petyr! Robb may not make it! Please, I will do what you want, just don't let him ...

I'm gonna do the necklace from his guts, Jaimie thought. He embraced her and rocked her like a child, and finally took her in his arms.

\- You do not have to do anything. I promised Lady Catelyn that I would help you. I have a daughter, if Bolton touched her, I'd kill him. Littlefinger did something to you too? - she nodded.

\- Excuse me. I dream about it at night. - she whispered sniffing her nose - You are different.

\- Girl, I'm not fit for a knight in shining armor.

Rather contrary, he thought, if you could know, that my blood rising right now ... I'm not much better than him, I would like now ... he closed his eyelids.

\- My brother is a knight. He may not be able to beat Bolton. I feel it. He's too straightforward.

\- I know, baby. I understand.

At least I think so, he thought.

He put her down when he saw flashes of police lights. She didn't let go of his hand even for a moment until he offered to ride a motorcycle together. She cuddled to his back hesitantly, then firmly clung to his muscular body.

The policemen looked after them.

\- Do you think he sleeps with her?

\- I think there's a good chance he'll start, and then let Stranger look after this poor son of a bitch.


End file.
